Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia
Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia is a free-to-play game in the Dissidia Final Fantasy series for the iOS and Android platforms, co-developed by Square Enix and Team Ninja of Koei Tecmo, and published by Square Enix. The game released in Japan on February 1, 2017. While the battle system is more similar to a traditional JRPG than to a brawler, it features mechanics from previous Dissidia titles, such as BP and HP being separate forms of damage, Wall Crushes, and special team attacks delivered in the style of EX Bursts. Gameplay Basics The player assembles a party of three units to battle waves of enemies spawned from the Torsions that threaten to corrupt the world. Each unit is representative of a realm in the entire chronology of the series, including subseries, gaiden stories, and spin-offs. Players are able to traverse a multitude of continents and maps. By clicking on nodes within the map, players can engage in cutscenes, battles and open treasure chests. Maps feature gates which restrict progress until they are unlocked by fulfilling certain criteria. The game features a turn-based battle system similar to the CTB system of Final Fantasy X, adding the Bravery (BRV) and HP attack mechanics of previous entries, allowing players to raise their own BRV and severely damage their enemies. In battle, players are able to utilize the distinct abilities of their characters which vary in effect. Friends can be used in battle for a duration of 3 turns. Player and enemy units exchange complete turns in each battle; that is, the player controls all of his/her units individually in the same round, then the enemy AI will follow, commanding its side in order. Battle continues this way until all enemies have been vanquished. Each move counts as a "turn". Launching foes and combo attacks In certain situations, the player may be able to launch a targeted foe into the air. When this happens, a timer may appear on screen. The player can then input the party's moves as a combo, so long as the timer is in play. All combined actions are treated as a single turn. Summoning As the player progresses through the story, they will earn the opportunity to bond with the various summon spirits of the Final Fantasy universe. To do this, they must first acquire elemental Adamite stones to "bind" the spirit to service. Once bonded, a summon can then be configured to work with the party. Battle In battle, actions taken fill an annular summon gauge. When the gauge fills to its maximum, the player can call their party's summon once per battle. A summon's effects may vary, but will also increase party MAX BRV for a set number of turns. The normal turn counter is frozen during summoning as well. Honing Just like party members, summons can be honed with materials dropped in battle, with higher levels of power requiring more and rarer materials. Scoring At the end of a battle, players are scored based on their performance. Each stage has a "Target Score", which can give bonuses like gil, crystals, and Gems when it is met. There are three main factors that affect the score: the number of turns used, the amount of damage taken, and the amount of Bravery Breaks taken. ;Number of Turns The total number of actions taken by the members of the party. Enemy turns do not count against this portion of the overall score. Lower numbers are better. ;Damage Taken This score is derived from total HP lost less HP recovered by curative abilities. ;Bravery Breaks Taken For each Bravery Break inflicted on party members, a set amount of the score multiplied by the number of breaks inflicted is deducted from the total score. Objectives and rewards Players are rewarded for each stage completed according to lists of preset objectives, such as completing a battle in a set number of turns or fewer, using specific party members or completing a battle without incurring a KO. Special "first clear" rewards are also given with each stage completed; and other bonuses are awarded for meeting specific score targets in battle. These rewards are collected immediately upon the completion of a stage. Characters *CH followed with a two-digit number indicated a character's recruitment during a story chapter. *EV indicates a character's recruitment via a limited-time event (as of the Japanese version). *LC indicates a character's recruitment via a Lost Chapter. Story The events take place are complementary to those that transpire in the world of the Dissidia Final Fantasy NT since they share the same gods and the same crystals. The world was created by Spiritus and Materia as a paradise where their champions could rest from the battles they clashed in the other world. However, one day time and space started to crumble as dimensional distortions, called Torsions, began to appear and several armies of monsters came out of them. With the equilibrium endangered, the crystals summoned an ancient moogle, named Mog, from the past to help them recover the stability that was about to be lost for good. By gathering "light" with the help of the champions from varied worlds, Mog began an adventure to finish with the end of the world before it's too late. Development Release The release of the global version was pre-announced on social media channels as being 5:30 PM Pacific Standard Time January 30 (01:30 31 January UTC), but did not appear until 6:07 PM (02:07). Further, the iOS version infrastructure had been delayed for more than two hours. Specific reasoning was not given for the delays. Players whom pre-followed Opera Omnia social media accounts received a gift at launch. In addition, the game hosted a launch campaign extended through February 28. Production credits Voice cast Note: Japanese voices are used in the global release. Gallery DFFOO Icon.png|Game icon (Japan). DFFOO_Materia_App_Icon.png|Pre-register icon (Global). DFFOO GB Icon.png|Game icon (Global). DFFOO Chapter 8 artwork.jpg|Artwork of eighth chapter Etymology Opera omnia is a Latin phrase for "complete works". External links *Official Japanese site *Official English site *Announcement trailer *Fan-driven English Wiki *English Database References Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Category:Games Category:Free-to-play games Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy